starpoint_gemini_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Starpoint Gemini 2 Wiki
Welcome to the Starpoint Gemini Wiki! This wiki is growing into a full encyclopedia on the Starpoint Gemini 2 universe. articles since July 2013 ---- Gameplay Starpoint Gemini II is an action space-sim combined with diverse RPG elements. Control various space ships, ranging from small and agile gunships to lumbering, but deadly carriers. Explore, trade, and research in a star system no longer hindered by loading points. The entire Gemini star system is now one giant area thanks to the implemented streaming technology. Gain experience and upgrade your skills to change the tide of even the fiercest space battles.Starpoint Gemini 2 basic info http://www.starpointgemini.com/home Background storyline It's been two years since the end of the second Gemini war and the situation in the war-torn system is further from solution than ever before. The Gemini League, the largest group of freedom-fighters in both previous uprisings, is now reduced to a small group with no real influence or power. They lost most of their capable commanders in the intense battles at the end of the last war. General Paul Demetrius, legendary military figure in the struggle for independence for two decades, was lost in the battle at Starpoint and was not heard since. Another prominent leader, Dr. Elenor Ridley, left Gemini League, disappointed in its inability to bring this long fight to an end and continued her battle in a different, more aggressive and secretive way. Meanwhile, Empire rushed through the reopened Starpoint back into Gemini in full force. Fleet after fleet of Imperial warships followed by mammoth motherships, Leviathans, crushed every trace of opposition in sectors surrounding Starpoint. But then, when their total victory seemed inevitable Imperial generals stopped their armada. It was a shocking move. Factions that survived the initial strike, old ones and new emerging groups seized this moment and regrouped preparing for another long battle. That battle never came... or at least not in a way they anticipated. Empire fortified its positions and abandoned further assaults. They even sent an official envoy, General Cavurian, to peace talks at Spire station and offered assurances they will not pursue complete domination in Gemini. Gemini factions had no idea how to respond to this unexplainable tactical move, but accepted seeing this as an opportunity to reorganize and survive dire times. In the aftermath, strange rumors spread through Gemini; rumors that the Empire abandoned their plans to conquer the entire system for a reason. They committed every resource they had to seize and control as much of stasis technology as they possibly could. In addition, the sheer number of fortifications they placed around Starpoint was staggering. Why? There is nothing on the other side but more of their forces in the Imperial mainspace. Are they afraid of themselves? Or is there something else there, something that makes even the mighty Empire tremble?Starpoint Gemini 2 background story http://www.starpointgemini.com/Download/StarpointGemini2.pdf Key features *Explore the entire game world as a whole, rather than individual "cut-out" maps *Continuous universe divided into regions that provide special visual and gameplay experience *Dynamic real-time combat *Complex, but easy-to-use RPG system (skills, perks, achievements) *Use T-Gates, wormholes and Riftways to travel around the system faster *Fifty diverse factions ranging from states and companies to outlaws, locked in a power-struggle *Direct ship controls in full 3D environment create complete immersion *Large arsenal of destructive weapons for blasting enemies to pieces *Random missions generated depending on player's actions and allegiances *Over 100 commodities to trade or plunder *User-friendly interface centered on context menus *Over 50 unique ships fully upgradeable with various ship systems and equipment *Special licenses acquired from factions offer various bonuses and unlock new options *Hire mercenary captains to follow you in your travels and share your fate *Employ officers to fill key positions on your ship (engineering, navigation, tactical) *Visible turrets reflect how you upgrade your ship *Modding Tools (Level, Material, Particle and Beam editor) *DirectX 11 graphics engine *Advanced physics provided by NVIDIA PhysX technologyStarpoint Gemini 2 feature list http://www.starpointgemini.com/features ---- Want to help grow the wiki? *If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. *If you are new, and join the Starpoint Gemini Wiki community. ;Adding new content *Content has to be added all around. We need pages on factions, ships, stations, etc... StarpointGemini2Screenshot5.jpg StarpointGemini2Screenshot4.jpg StarpointGemini2Screenshot3.jpg StarpointGemini2Screenshot2.jpg StarpointGemini2Screenshot1.jpg StarpointGemini2Art3.jpg StarpointGemini2Art2.jpg StarpointGemini2Art1.jpg Mothership.jpg Helios.jpg Asteroids.jpg StarpointGemini2_Art3.jpg StarpointGemini2_Art2.jpg StarpointGemini2_Art1.jpg SPGIIHeader.jpg|link=http://www.starpointgemini.com/|linktext=Official Starpoint Gemini 2 Web ---- • • • • Wiki Tutorial References Category:Games Category:Space trading and combat Category:RPG